Undisputed Tag Team Championships
Championship History UNDISPUTED TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIPS WON BY: DEFEATED: EVENT: DATE: Kid Goose & TAK ??? Red October 10-27-02 Kid Goose & Omega -- Disorder 11-13-02 Justin Idol & Joey Homicide Kid Goose & Omega Disorder 01-23-03 TITLES RETIRED -- Bloody Horizons 03-16-03 Simply Irresistible & "Xtreme" Lee Gorgeous -- Disorder 07-09-03 Impact Player & Devin Storm Simply Irresistible & "Xtreme" Lee Gorgeous Disorder 08-20-03 Billy Rocker & Rush Impact Player & Devin Storm (I) Forsaken 10-12-03 Jono & Jon Rage Billy Rocker & Rush Disorder 11-05-03 MW & Breakneck Tiger Jono & Jon Rage Hazard 11-08-03 Alyoyo & Toni Ramone MW & Breakneck Tiger Disorder 05-05-04 Kevin Gerards & Laish Alyoyo & Toni Ramone (II) Redemption 06-27-04 Breakneck Tiger & Jon Rage Kevin Gerards & Laish (III) Condemned 08-08-04 The Vigilante & Kaotic Breakneck Tiger & Jon Rage Forsaken 09-19-04 TITLES VACANT -- Disorder 02-26-05 Simply Irresistible & Jono (IV) Our Time IV 04-03-05 Simply Irresistible & Phil Taylor -- Hazard 04-13-05 Lazarus & Demon Simply Irresistible & Phil Taylor (V) Redemption 06-26-06 TITLES RETIRED -- Hazard 07-23-05 Double S & Xanatos (VI) Access Denied 11-12-06 Double S & Lazarus -- Hazard 11-25-06 Double S & Toni Ramone -- Hazard 01-20-07 Ryan Ramone & Toni Ramone Double S & Kaotic Underground Anniversary 02-04-07 TITLES RETIRED (VII) -- -- 06-04-07 Jay Quinlan & Breakneck Tiger Ryan Ramone & Lee Hollywood (VIII) Final Punishment 12-21-08 Bane & Omega Jay Quinlan & Breakneck Tiger Underground Anniversary 02-08-09 Triple Six & The Vigilante Bane & Omega Our Time VIII 04-05-09 Triple Six & MW The Vigilante, Laish, Kevin Gerards (IX) Declaration 11-1-09 Triple Six & Xarlos MW & Ryan Ramone Battle of Beijing 1-24-10 Triple Six & Alex Kincaid Xarlos, Andrew Fusion Conviction 3-28-10 Alex Kincaid & Andrew Fusion Triple Six & Mr. Money Battle of Paris 5-23-10 TITLES RETIRED (X) -- -- 06-23-10 Matt Connor & Riven Double S & Tim Williams Redemption 07-03-11 Stan Brown & Steve Brown Matt Connor & Riven Forsaken 10-09-11 Breakneck Tiger & Mike Wilson Stan Brown & Steve Brown (XI) Access Denied 11-13-11 J. Stevens & The Vigilante Breakneck Tiger & Mike Wilson Hazard Supershow 03-04-12 J. Stevens & T. Williams The Vigilante & Andrew Fusion Disorder 4-15-12 Tim Williams & Bobby Steels (XII) Disorder 4-29-12 Richard Daniels & Vittorio Stamos Tim Williams & Bobby Steels Disorder 8-19-12 Timothy Powers & Vittorio Stamos Richard Daniels & Wiz Disorder 10-29-12 Timothy Powers & Shawn Colvin (XIII) Access Denied 11-11-12 1. Billy Rocker & Rush defeated Impact Player & Devin Storm, Laish & Blade, and Omega & Exodus in a Fatal Four Way Sudden Death match. 2. Kevin Gerards & Laish defeated Alyoyo & Toni Ramone, Jon Rage & Breakneck Tiger, and Ian Easton & Sane in a Tag Team Turmoil Cage match. 3. Breakneck Tiger & Jon Rage defeated Kevin Gerards & Laish in a Funkin' Hell match. 4. Simply Irresistible & Jono defeated MW & Breakneck Tiger in a Ladder match during the finals of a tournament to win the vacant titles. 5. Lazarus & Demon defeated Simply Irresistible & Phil Taylor, Riven & Ryan Ramone, and GraveDigger & Psychotic in a Tag Team Gauntlet Cage match. 6. Double S & Xanatos won the vacant Tag Team Titles in a Six-Man Three Stages of Hell match also involving: "Xtreme" Lee Gorgeous, Josh Harmony, J.T. Mockery, and Lazarus. 7. Ryan Ramone & Toni Ramone throw the Tag Team Titles in a trash can, thus retiring the belts. 8. Jay Quinlan & Breakneck Tiger defeated Ryan Ramone & Lee Hollywood in the finals of a Tag Team Championship Tournament that consisted of both CWF and IUW teams to win the Undisputed CWF/IUW Tag Team Championships. 9. After bringing them to WAR, the titles had been stolen from Triple 6 and The Vigilante by Kevin Gerards, and they agreed to defend them in a three team six-man tag match. However, Triple 6 injured Breakneck Tiger and took him out of the match, leaving Breakneck's partner MW to join Laish and Kevin Gerards and make it a three-on-two handicap match. Under elimination rules, Six and MW were the last remaining in the match and therefore became the new champions. 10. Riven & Matt Connor won the vacant IUW Tag Team Championship as they were the last two men standing in a Tag Team Elimination match, that also featured Steve Simons and Tim Williams. The titles had been vacated a year prior when Alex Kincaid and Andrew Fusion defected from WAR to CWF, but Fusion and Kincaid later returned the belts to IUW in June of 2011. 11. Breakneck Tiger & Mike Wilson last eliminated Matt Connor, who teamed with Syrus in a 3 Stages of Hell Triple Threat Tag Team Elimination match that also featured the defending champions Stan Brown & Steve Brown. 12. Jonathan Stevens was forced to relinquish his half of the Unified Tag Team Championships following an injury sustained during an attack by Tim Williams and Bobby Steels. Steels subsequently assumed Stevens' Tag Team Championship after Tim Williams named him his partner. 13. This match was contested under WAR rules, meaning that there are two falls, with the winner of each fall earning one of the championships, regardless of which team they are on. Timothy Powers retained one of the titles, but Shawn Colvin pinned him for the second belt, making them the new champions. Category:IUW Championships Category:WAR Championships Category:CWF Championships